drift_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikaru
BASIC INFO Base Star Level: 3 Age: 18 Occupation: High school student Stat Bias: Curve Speed Upgrade Unlock Location: Story Mode in Episode 11 Unlock Requirements: Complete Episode 11 Normal Race Costume Special: Not yet implemented Vehicle: Not yet implemented CG: Luxury Resort Favourite date location: None Least favourite date location: Aquarium, Casino, Water Sport, Camping, VIP Club APPEARANCE Hikaru is an 18 year old High School Student from Japan. She has a light golden yellow hair styled with twin pig tails and long bangs running along the side of her face. She normally wears a traditional peach kimono if she is not in school. Her vital statistics are 82-56-81 with a B cup. She stands 165 cm tall and weighs 47 kg. BACKGROUND STORY Hikaru was born on November 8th and is of Japanese descent. She seems to be fairly new to the city which suggests she just recently moved in from Japan or is just on vacation. After reaching Episode 11 of the story, you will notice her standing with the crowd watching the race. After several encounters, you will be given a chance to unlock her number so you can start dating her. An encounter will involve her rigging up your opponent's car causing him to lose. After a certain amount of dates, she will start opening up to you and will tell you her story. According to her, she was an outcast in Japan but she really didn't care. All she cared for was graduating as soon as possible as that was the most important goal in her life. Like any student, there will come a time when you feel so down and you just want to run away. There was a point in time when she thought about just dropping out but her parents were against it. Hikaru was bullied in school and this had a great effect in her personality. She even mentions that she can't wait to become an adult soon so she can get back at all those who bothered her. As both of you get closer, she will tell you more about herself and what she feels. Hikaru somehow thinks that many people do not like her because she's Japanese; that the people around her just seem like to welcome her, and act as a friend but those are all just a front. Although Hikaru is quite comfortable with you, she still thinks boys are all perverts and they just say that they like the way she talks. She claims that she's 'maybe young but she knows everything' and she just doesn't show it. Girls can be jealous at times. Hikaru is no exception and in fact, she considers one of the other girls, Eileen, as her enemy. She hates Eileen so much that she will start sulking if you date Eileen more than her. She is not afraid to hurt others if she has to if it involves the man she likes. She also hurts Eileen once by tampering with your car's door. This has earned her the unofficial role of being the Yandere in Drift Girls. 'STAT DISTRIBUTION' 'GIFTS' LEGENDS: L = LIKES, O = OK, D = DISLIKES 'DATING' CG UNLOCK 'EXCEED REQUIREMENTS' HIKARU'S COMING OF AGE QUEST TRIVIA Category:Girls